maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Year's with the Griswells (transcript)
"New Year's with the Griswells" is the twenty-fifth episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description Maraya tries to stay up for the countdown to midnight and the new year while it's New Year's Eve at the Griswell residence. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Griswell residence in the evening and the camera zooms into where Maraya has arrived) (Doorbell rings, door opens) Ms. Carolyn: Hello, there, Maraya. Happy New Year's Eve! Maraya: Thank you, Ms. Carolyn. (She walks in as Ms. Carolyn shuts the door) Maraya: So, are you excited about doing the New Year's countdown this year? Ms. Carolyn: Countdown? Oh, no, you're too young to do that. Maraya: No, I'm not, I'm 16. Ms. Carolyn: I know you are, but that still means that you're too young to do the countdown. (yawns) And I'm too old to do it as well. Come on, Maraya, I think it's time for us to go to bed. Maraya: Already? But - Ms. Carolyn (not seen): You heard me, Maraya. It's bedtime. Maraya (sighs): Fine, I'll go to bed. (She walks upstairs to get ready for bed. The scene changes to where Maraya is crossing her arms while lying down) Maraya (mad): It's not fair, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: I know, but the sooner you go to bed, the sooner it will be the new year. Goodnight, Maraya. Maraya: Goodnight, Ms. Carolyn. (Light turns off) (While Maraya is trying to sleep, some music plays until it is an hour later and she still can't sleep) Maraya (sighs): I can't sleep. I really need to stay up in order to do the New Year's countdown, but how? (She thinks about it until she gets an idea) Maraya: I know, I'll go into the living room and watch the event on TV so I can see what time it is. (Maraya gets up from the floor to go downstairs into the living room. The setting changes to the living room) Maraya: Ah, now to turn on the TV and see what time it is. (She turns on the TV with the remote) Reporter (on TV): We are in New York right now for the New Year's countdown and right now it is only 8:30, so we'll have a long way until it is the last ten seconds of 11:59. (She turns off the TV) Maraya: 8:30? What can I do that will last for three and a half hours? (She thinks for another second) Maraya: I know, I'll look for a good pot or pan to bang on with a wooden spoon when it's officially midnight. (Maraya walks to the kitchen to look for a pot or pan and opens up the cabinet where some pots and pans are stored) Maraya: Too big. (She throws the pot out and gets a smaller pot) Maraya: Too small. (She also throws that pot on the floor. Setting changes back to the bedroom in the meantime) (Pots and pans clatter) Mr. Danny: Where is that noise coming from? I better find out. (He gets out of bed to see where the sound is coming from. Meanwhile, the setting changes back to the kitchen) Maraya: Perfect! Mr. Danny (not seen): Maraya, what are you doing? Maraya: Uh, I was just looking for a good pot or pan to bang on for the new year. (Scene zooms out) Mr. Danny: You're too young to do that, Maraya. Come on, back to bed. (He walks her back to the bedroom. The scene changes to where they are back in there) Maraya (sighs): That didn't work. (Stomach growls) Maraya: And I'm also hungry, too. I better go to the kitchen to get something to eat. (Maraya gets back up to go downstairs again. The setting changes to the living room again where Maraya walks past to get to the kitchen) Maraya: I wonder what's there to eat. (When she opens the freezer, there is a tub of ice cream) Maraya: Ice cream! (She gets the ice cream out of the freezer to open it but has trouble with it) Maraya (grunts): This ice cream must be as solid as rock! (grunts more) Whoa! (After she has fallen, the setting changes back to the bedroom where Ms. Carolyn is awakened by the sound this time) Ms. Carolyn: What was that? (She gets out to put her slippers on so she can find out what the sound was. Setting changes back to the kitchen) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, what are you doing up at this time? Maraya: Getting some food, I was hungry. Ms. Carolyn: (sighs) (The scene changes again to where they are back in the bedroom) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, if you're hungry, then you could've told me. Maraya: I know, so that means that I'm not getting any food now, right? Ms. Carolyn: No, I still got you some food. Maraya: (claps hands) Ms. Carolyn: Here is some vanilla yogurt. Now, eat it and then go back to sleep after you're done. (She walks away from her to go back to sleep. After it has happened, Maraya throws the yogurt out) Maraya: I don't want yogurt, I want ice cream. And most of all, I want to stay up for the new year, but how? (She thinks for another second until she gets an idea) Maraya: I know, I'll make someone like me out of some art supplies. (She gets up from her bed to walk back down. The scene changes once again to where she is in the living room) Maraya: This person-shaped inflatable will make a perfect me. Now I have to find some clothes. (She runs back to get some clothes. It changes to where Maraya comes back with a pile of clothes) Maraya: There. Now I have to design them. (She walks to the kitchen with the clothes. Setting changes to the kitchen again) Maraya: All the clothes are done, now I have to put them on the person. (Maraya gets up from her chair to go back to the living room. After she has put the clothes on the person, she gets a black marker to draw the face) Maraya: There. Now to draw the person's face. (When Maraya gets finished drawing the person's face, she gets a long, brown-haired wig) Maraya: And for the finishing touch, the wig. (puts it on the person) There. Now all I have to do is to take it upstairs, put it in my bed, and they'll think that I've been asleep the whole time! (She runs to put the person in the bedroom. It changes to where she is back) Maraya: Now that that's done, let's see what time it is now. (Maraya turns on the TV again with the remote) Reporter (on TV): So, it is currently 10:30 right now and we're still waiting for it to be midnight. Hope it will come soon. Maraya: So, it's 10:30 now? Hm. Guess I'll have to wait longer. (Some music plays while Maraya is waiting. Scene changes again to where it is almost an hour and a half later) Reporter (on TV): It just turned 11:59, guys. 55 more seconds and then it will be midnight. Maraya (gets up): Yes! (She sits back down) Reporter (on TV): 47 seconds remaining. (The scene changes once again to where a few seconds have passed) Reporter (on TV): 10 seconds remaining and then it will be the new year, so let's countdown. Maraya (counting along): 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. (gets up) Happy New Year! (She runs out to celebrate the new year. Setting changes to the outside of the house) (Wooden spoon banging on pan) Woman: Happy New Year. Maraya: Happy New Year! Man: Happy New Year. Maraya: Happy New Year! (Camera pans up to another house where another woman opens up her window and pours some candy out) Maraya: (laughing) (Wooden spoon banging on pan continues) (Meanwhile, Ms. Carolyn is awakened by the noise) Ms. Carolyn: Where on Earth is that noise coming from? Danny! Mr. Danny: What is it, Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: I hear a banging noise and I don't know where it's coming from. Mr. Danny: Well, I'm sure we can find out. Ms. Carolyn: I hope it didn't wake Maraya up. Mr. Danny: It didn't, Carolyn, cause look, Maraya's fast asleep. (Ms. Carolyn walks to where the fake Maraya is lying and crouches down) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, wake up. I think someone is intruding our home. Maraya? Maraya. (gasps) She turned into an inflatable! Mr. Danny: If she turned into an inflatable, then where's the real Maraya? Maraya (not seen): Bang, bang, bang! (laughing) Ms. Carolyn: I think I know where she is. Come on, Danny! (They run downstairs as quickly as they can to go outside and find Maraya) (Wooden spoon banging on pan again) (When Maraya gets done, she goes back to where Ms. Carolyn and Mr. Danny are) Maraya: Oh, hey, guys. Can't you believe that it is the new year? Ms. Carolyn: Yes. (yawns) I thought you were an intruder trying to go into our house. Maraya: No, not at all. I'm your guest. Ms. Carolyn: You know that it's 12:00 in the morning, right? Maraya: Yeah, but since I stayed up for the countdown, can I sleep on the couch tonight? Ms. Carolyn: Well, okay, but just for tonight. Maraya: Yay! (They all go back in to go back to bed. It changes to the next day) Maraya: (yawns and sniffs) (She walks to where Ms. Carolyn is at) Ms. Carolyn: Good morning, Maraya. Happy New Year. Maraya: Happy New Year. (sniffs) What are you making, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: It's collard greens and onions. Maraya: Ew! That's not the way my mom makes them. Ms. Carolyn: I'm also making black-eyed peas with rice, cornbread, and most importantly, the ham. Maraya: Wow! (They stand back up) Maraya: I can't wait to eat it! Ms. Carolyn: Me, too. (The scene changes again to where they are eating at the table a few hours later) Maraya: This is good, Ms. Carolyn, thank you. Ms. Carolyn: You're welcome, Maraya because now that you're eating this dinner, you will have a lot of money and good luck that will last for the whole year. Maraya: Yay! (laughing) (The camera zooms out of one of the house's windows and then the scene fades out to an end) Characters * Maraya * Ms. Carolyn * Mr. Danny * Reporter * Woman #1 * Woman #2 (non-speaking) * Man Trivia * Woman #2 did not speak at all in this episode. * The characters Mr. Danny, Reporter, Woman #1, and Man didn't speak very much in this episode. **The characters that mainly spoke in this episode were Maraya and Ms. Carolyn. *This is a New Year's-themed episode. *This is one of the only series episodes where Ms. Carolyn said her occasional catchphrase "_____ on Earth?" from the previous series. *She would've been 17 in this episode, but instead, she mentioned that she was only 16. *This is the second time where Maraya says that she doesn't like collard greens and hopping John's but ends up eating it anyway. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 2) Category:Holiday Episodes